At Least Out Loud
by XxForeverDisneyGirlxX
Summary: Ally just got her heart broken and refuses to put herself be that situation again. Now she won't accept the fact that she's falling again for a certain blonde, aka her best friend. Trish and Dez try to help her admit her feelings but Ally won't budge an inch. After a date with him, will she be able to finally say that she's in love? Or will she just keep ignoring it? OneShot


**I know this is an old song, but lately, I've been obsessed with it. And the weird thing is, that Raini mentioned it during their live stream the other day and I was like, whoa! This HAS to mean something! So here you go!**

**I don't own the song, or Austin&Ally.**

_Ally's Part- Italics _; _**Back round thoughts/Trish/Dez- Bold/ Italics**_

**Ally's POV-**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, no _

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation. _

_That's ancient history, been there, done that._

I couldn't believe it. I knew this would happen. I just knew it would! How could I have let it though? I'm such an arrogant, stupid girl. I let myself fall into his dirty hands, thinking that he was perfect, and for what? A broken heart, a knife in my back, and the critical decision of never loving anyone again.

"Oh my gosh! Dallas you're amazing!" I recalled myself gushing. Psh, amazing my ass. Treating me like a princess one day and the next like I'm a piece of trash. Now, he's with the new girl in town. Taking her to every places and telling her things that he said to me. Talk about cheap.

"C'mon, Ally." Austin insisted. He rubbed my back calmly. "He wasn't that great. He didn't deserve such an amazing girl like you."

I blushed. Lately, every time I see, talk, and think of Austin, my stomach has been…acting different. I mean, I can't be nervous around Austin. He's my best friend and music partner. Sure, Austin's just amazing. He's so kind, sweet, talented, cute, caring, and he said he'd do anything for me and-no. No no no no no no!

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'?**_

_**He's the Earth and Heaven to you**_

I sat in the music room, repeatedly tapping the eraser tip of my pencil on my book. This isn't right. I tried to think of some song lyrics. All I've accomplished is write Austin's name in fancy calligraphy. I slammed my book shut in frustration when Trish and Dez walked in.

"Whoa," Trish raised her voice and laughed. "Someone's cranky today!"

"Really who?" Dez asked, absentmindedly. "It's not you, is it? Because last time, you took your anger out on Stephanie." He meant his ginger bread family. He still hasn't finished it?

"No, bozo, I meant Ally." Trish smacked the back of his head. His hair flying in different directions. "Did you not feel the earth shake when she slammed her book?"

"There was an earthquake?!" Dez shrieked. Trish merely rolled her eyes. She turned to me and sat in a chair across from me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her tone was filled with concern.

"Nothing," I replied, nonchalantly. "I'm fine." She gave me a 'you're not fooling me' look. I've known Trish practically my whole life and she knew me better than anyone. But Austin was a close second. _Gah! Stop thinking about Austin! _I scolded myself.

"Really? You're expecting me to believe that you're fine when you've been practically avoiding Austin for the past week, and when you do, you get all stuttery like you used to with Da-" I shot her a look. "With that one guy who shall not be named-"

"Voldemort?!" Dez spoke up. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head.

"Anyways," Trish continued. "And I've also noticed that you haven't written a new song with Austin in what, two or three weeks, which means only one thing. You've been busy thinking and thinking hard. Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong."

I opened my mouth to protest, but no words came out. She smirked in satisfaction. "See? Something's definitely up. Just tell me, what's wrong?"

Before I got to speak, Dez butted in. "Is it about your crush on Austin and how you're like falling in love with him?"

My mouth dropped in shock. Trish busted out laughing. "Good one, genius." Then she saw the look on my face and nearly fell of the chair. "YOU LIKE AUSTIN AND YOU TOLD DEZ AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" I jolted up and covered her mouth with my hands.

"Gee, Trish. Could you say that louder? I don't think Australia heard you." I whisper-yelled, sarcastically. She smiled apologetically and I let go. "I never told Dez anything and I do NOT have a crush on him. And I'm most certainly not falling in love with him." I shifted in my seat. "I've refused to go through that again. Once was enough, thank you."

"Oh, c'mon, Ally!" Dez reassured. "You and Austin are practically inseparable compared to when you first started working together as partners."

"Exactly!" I reasoned. "Partners. That's all we'll ever be. Partners. Nothing more."

"But you're best friends now," Trish interjected. I sighed.

"That's different." I said, quietly.

"Is it? Are you sure, Ally?" They said at the same time.

_**You try to keep it hidden,**_

_**Honey, we see right through you **_

I finished up helping out a customer when Austin strolled in. Oh God, here we go.

"Hey, Alls!" Austin chimed. I smiled brightly and walked around the corner. He opened his arms and I conformed myself in his embrace. I closed my eyes and couldn't help the feeling of-this-being right, like it was meant to be. I quickly opened my eyes again, and pulled away from the hug. I laughed nervously and Austin chuckled.

"I'm gonna grab some ice cream before we start jamming," He started backing away towards the entrance. "Want me to get you some?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Austin." I nodded. He turned on the heels of his sneakers and looked over his shoulder.

"Fruity-mint swirl?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah! You know it!" Austin held up a thumbs-up and disappeared into a crowd of people headed in the direction of the food court. I sighed, dreamily.

"Mhmm, not in love, right Ally?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned. I found Dez behind the counter.

"H-How'd you get there?" I questioned the ginger.

"I've been here the whole time." He replied, simply. Okay, he was not!

"I was there for an hour, I would've noticed you." I explained. He shrugged.

"But anyways, you're really denying that you're not in love with Austin?"

"What?" I looked around. "You're being ridiculous. He's just being a nice friend."

"Yeah, tell that to that dreamy look on your face and your saliva dripping down your mouth." He pointed to the side of my mouth. I sqeaked and quickly wiped it before anyone noticed. I glanced back to Dez, who was slowly sinking down.

"Where are you going?" I leaned forward, following his motion behind the counter.

"A ginger never reveals his secrets!" Dez exclaimed.

_**Girl you can't conceal it, **_

_**We know how you're feeling,**_

_**Who you're thinkin' of**_

"Ally, just admit it!" Trish begged. I stood up and walked away.

"No, Trish! I won't admit something that isn't true!" I said, hoping that it was convincing enough. "I don't lie."

"But you just did right now." She pointed out.

"I know but-I mean, no, I did not lie." I corrected myself. She raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Whatever, Trish, I gotta get back to work." I began walking away from her, from the food court to Sonic Boom.

"You can't hide it forever, Ally!" She hollered from behind me. "True feelings will find a way out!"

I know they will and I will do anything to let them out. I am not in love with Austin Moon. I am not in love Austin Moon. I am not in love with-

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, sweet cheeks. _A voice said in my head.

I'm not!

_Okay, so if you're not, tell me this. Look at that sign over there. What does it remind you of? _I turned my head to a Texas Cowboys jersey in the sports wear store, _OH MY SPORTS! _

It's just a jersey. Hey did you know that there's a city in Texas called Aust- I mean, it's just a jersey. Yeah.

_Nice save. Okay, how about over there! _A commercial for an outer space program played on the display T.V.

Oh look a moon! Austin's last name is Moon! Okay, whatever, it doesn't mean anything.

_You and I both know what it means. And oh, it means a whole lot more than what you may want it to be. You can't help it, Ally. The heart wants what the heart wants._

Oh, just shut up, Ms. Pennyworth! You're not helping at all!

_No chance, no way._

_I won't say it, no no._

"Ally, are you okay? You seem kinda off lately." Austin asked me. I nodded.

"I'm fine, Austin. Just tired." I said reassuringly. He didn't look convinced but fortunately he let it slide. He told me that he's going to use the bathroom and I took a break while he was gone.

"Are you going to say it now?" Dez and Trish asked me while I opened a bottle of water from the mini fridge. I jumped again.

"Geez! Are you two planning on doing that every time?!" I questioned them a little loudly. They both shrugged. "No I'm not saying it. Not now, not ever, wanna know why?"

Trish and Dez nodded. "Because," I set my water down. "I, Ally Dawson, am not in love!" Just then, Austin opened the door, he seemed kinda nervous about something.

"Austin, you okay there?"

"Y-yeah, um. Ally, I was wondering if you'd want to catch a movie and maybe dinner later?" He choked out. My breath hitched and I tried to remain calm.

"Uh, sure." I turned to Trish and Dez. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"No, I mean, just me and you." Austin stepped closer to me. My heart started beating faster and faster by the minute. "No offence, guys." He apologized to the two.

"No, it's fine." Dez commented.

"Totally fine." Trish added before giving me a sideways glance and smirking.

"Oh," I managed to speak.

"It's okay if you don't-"

"No no, I'd love to." I smiled up at him and hugged him tightly. I thought I heard him whisper something. "Did you say something?"

"No," He said, shortly.

_**You swoon you sigh,**_

_**Why deny it? Oh Oh**_

_It's too cliché _

_I won't say I'm in love_

I continued to get ready for my…date…with Austin. Why am I being so nervous about this? We've been to the movies before. Why is this any different.

_I know why._

Not one word from you Pennyworth! I already get this from Trish and Dez.

"Knock knock!" Speak of the devils. The two entered the room.

"Ally! You look so nice! This date is going to be perfect! I can just see it now!" She lifted me up, so I was now standing, and pulled me to her side. "You, in a white dress, and Austin, in a black tux, walking down the isle and-"

"OKAY! Trish," I took a deep breath. "As much as I love you, just let this one go, okay?"

"Why, Ally?" She asked frustrated. "Why are you just pushing aside your feelings? It's not a bad thing that you love Austin."

"That's the thing, Trish. It is a bad thing. He's my best friend and music partner. He even said in the beginning of this partnership that he just wanted to be friends. And it's a bit cliché. Falling in love with your best friend, I mean really?" I played around with my bracelets.

"Yes, but he also said that you're a perfect match." Dez reminded me. I smiled at the thought, then shook my head and headed out the door.

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson._

_It feels so good when you start out._

While I waited for Austin at Sonic Boom, I looked through my pictures on my phone. I thought it was time to delete some. I came across pictures of me and Dallas. We were both smiling and laughing. There was one where he kissed me on the cheek. I remembered that day.

***FLASHBACK* **

"Hey, Ally!" Dallas greeted me. I hopped up and ran into his arms.

"Dallas! You're here!" I squealed. He laughed and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Is my girl ready to go?" He asked sweetly. I giggled.

"'My girl'? I like the sound of that!" I smiled. I turned around and shouted up the stairs. "Dad! I'm taking my break!"

I heard a muffled, "Okay!" from behind his office door. I joined hands with Dallas and we strolled out of the store. He took me to a sweet and simple picnic in a relaxing portion of the park across the street.

"Dallas, this is perfect!" I hugged him tightly and we both sat down on the checkered blanket.

"It's not as perfect as you!" He complimented. I blushed and started eating the pickles that he packed.

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_

A week later, I was walking through the mall, looking for a gift for Austin's birthday and instead of finding a gift for Austin, I ended up living in a nightmare. I saw Dallas and a girl I'd never seen before talking. She looked like she was flirting with him and vice versa. At first, I thought it was his cousin. He mentioned something about his cousin coming over to visit sometime soon. But then, I remembered that his cousin's name was, Tyler, and he was a boy. By the time I'd gotten back to reality, Dallas pulled the girl closer and kissed the girl. On the lips. You don't kiss your cousin on the lips!

Blood boiled in my body and heat rose to my cheeks. I saw a few people staring, but I didn't care. I stomped over to Dallas, and impatiently tapped my foot. He finally looked over, and did a double take. I half expected him to try to explain, but his mouth only remained open and no audible words came out. I shook my head.

"Who's this?" The girl asked.

"I'm his girlfriend-" I caught myself. "Excuse me, I mean EX-girlfriend." I unclamped the bracelet he gave me last week for our one month anniversary, and threw it on the ground. "There, maybe you could give that to her, and make her feel like a pathetic, used, piece of shit, because that's exactly how I feel right now." I huffed away and tears threatened to fall from my face and I waited until I got to Sonic Boom to let them freefall.

I shut myself in the practice room and emptied all my tears from my eyes until I could barely see out from them. About 10 minutes later, I heard a knock.

"Go away." I sobbed. Another knock. "I said, leave me alone!" I got up and opened the door to slam it in whomever's face. But when I opened the door, this face was the last one I wanted to slam a door in front of. I jumped into his arms and I cried again.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Alls. I'm here. I won't leave you." Austin comforted me. We laid down on the couch and he just let me cry while he caressed my hair and rubbed my back.

"Please, don't leave. I don't want to be alone." I begged him. My head bobbed up and down with his breathing and vibrated when he spoke.

"I'll never leave you, Ally."

***END FLASHBACK***

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby we're not buying.**_

_**Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown up**_

_**When you gonna own up**_

_**That you got, got, got it bad**_

I looked up to a knocking sound on the glass door. Austin. I opened it up and he smiled.

"You look great, as always." He complimented. I blushed.

"Thanks, so what movie are we watching?" I asked, curiously. Austin took us to see the new romance movie that just came out, _You Can't Deny What You Feel. _Wow. Really? REALLY?!

After the movie, we walked over to the Pancake House just a block away from the mall movie theater. I could've sworn while I was eating I saw a flash of red and curly black hair behind the bush.

_No chance, no way, _

_I won't say it, no no._

_**Give up, Give in,**_

_**Check the grin, you're in love**_

Austin and I walked home and with each step, we got closer. Our hands brushed and I felt a jolt of electricity run through my hand into the rest of my body. I looked over at Austin and he smiled, taking his hand and mine, and interlocking them. My mouth curved into a huge smile. I looked away, feeling the blush creeping up to my cheeks.

We stayed like that for the rest of the walk. About a house away from my house, Austin stopped, removed his hand from mine, and pulled out a rose from, who knows where. He handed it to me, and I stared at him in shock. I delicately touched the petals and sniffed the sweet scent of it.

"Austin, this is so sweet. I can't believe you did this." I sighed, happily. He shrugged and his cheeks turned a shade of pink. I laughed and touched his cheek with my hand. With his, he took my hand and kissed it. He walked me up to my door and we lingered on for a while. "I had an amazing time, Austin. The best I've had in a month. Thank you so much."

"It's the least I could do. I hate seeing you upset. And…" He trailed off. I stared at him.

"And what, Austin?" I asked him.

"And, I've been wanting to ask you on a date for a while, so I had a great time, too. The best date I've ever had." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He looked stunned. "G-Goodnight, Ally."

"Night, Austin." I opened my door and slowly walking in, admiring the rose.

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**You're doing flips,**_

_**Read our lips, you're in love**_

_You're way off base,_

_I won't say it!_

_Get off my case,_

_I won't say it!_

"By the look on her face, Dez, I say she had a great time." Trish said, making me jump again.

"Are you two going to be doing this on a regular basis?!" I questioned them.

"Until you admit that you're in love with Austin." Dez confessed. I groaned in frustration.

"For the last time! I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Austin!" I said each word, slowly and clearly, hoping they would get the message. "Can't you just leave it as it is?"

"That's not what it looked like to me, Ally." Trish reasoned. I found a sudden interest in my shoes.

"Trish, don't you get it? I don't want to fall in love again. If I do," I gulped. "I would end up getting myself hurt, again. I don't know how much I could take more of my heart shattering into a million pieces and rebuilding it." I collapsed on the couch.

"But you know Austin. He would never hurt you." Dez reasoned.

"How do you know that?" I asked him skeptically.

"Because, I know that he's in love with you, Ally." Dez admitted. I felt as if I were about to cry.

"Ally, you know, you don't have to feel like this. Feel guilty and confused. Just let the past go and focus on right now. It's okay that you're in love." Trish said. Just then, the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it. Austin.

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in Love_

"Oh, hey, Austin, did you forget something?" I asked him. He nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I did actually." Then, without any reaction time, he pulled me to him, and perfectly fitted his lips against mine. Everything the world stopped. All the memories of Dallas. Gone. All my troubles with love. Disappeared. All that mattered was that it was just me and him right now.

He pulled away and his smile looked satisfied. "Goodnight, Ally."

I opened my mouth to say something, but still stunned from what just happened. He smiled again and walked down my driveway. I slowly shut the door and slid against it until my butt reached the floor.

"Now will you say it?" Trish smirked. I realized that the rose was still in my hand and I pulled it closer to me and smiled.

"No." I whispered.

**You see what I did there with the ending? Haha if you didn't -_- thanks. Lol jk jk**

**Hope you liked it! The song is called I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from Hercules sung by Meg. I think it turned out pretty well, but you tell me!**

**Please Review/Favorite! Please!**

**Got any one-shot requests? PM me or leave a review!**

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


End file.
